<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroken Christmas Drabble 2020 by Twilight_Abyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226931">Kuroken Christmas Drabble 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Abyss/pseuds/Twilight_Abyss'>Twilight_Abyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, christmasdrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Abyss/pseuds/Twilight_Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of Christmas shopping featuring Kuroo and Kenma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuroken Christmas Drabble 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuro no.”</p><p>“Kuro yes!”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Kuro that isn’t going to work, no”</p><p>“Damn c’mon kitten these ornaments are purrfect!”</p><p> Kenma turned to his taller boyfriend, his face deadpan. “Did you just make a cat joke?”<br/>Kuroo nodded smugly looking proud of himself as Kenma just sighed as he turned his attention back to the store shelf. </p><p> “Kuro we are not getting the elements of the periodic table themed christmas ornaments.” </p><p>  "Kitten they would be so cool though!” </p><p>“You would be the only one to find them cool Kuro.” Kenma replied blandly waiting to shoot down the next of his boyfriend’s efforts. Kenma eyes widened slightly as Kuroo only nodded. Agreeing silently moving on to the next thing on the shelves. With his back turned Kenma could not see Kuroo’s growing smirk widen even more as he felt a tug on his sleeve. </p><p>   “Ok fine you get these just get me apple pie or something later.” Kuroo’s face lit up like a christmas tree as he hugged Kenma tightly, jumping up and down like the man-child he was.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you kitten you're the best!”</p><p>Later on when they finished decorating. Kenma can only sigh fondly at the science themed christmas tree that had come to be at home in their living room. Even smiling at the terbium themed christmas ball his eyes catches. The assorted lights that twinkle on a timer. His calico cat snuggly in his arms as he plays animal crossing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>